1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of functional verification of digital designs, and in particular to formal verification systems that involve building a formal test bench to rely on user interactivity rather than full automation.
2. Background of the Invention
Over the last 30 years, the complexity of integrated circuits has increased greatly. This increase in complexity has exacerbated the difficulty of verifying circuit designs. In a typical integrated circuit design process, which includes many steps, the verification step consumes approximately 70-80% of the total time and resources. Aspects of the circuit design such as time-to-market and profit margin greatly depend on the verification step. As a result, flaws in the design that are not found during the verification step can have significant economic impact by increasing time-to-market and reducing profit margins. To maximize profit, therefore, the techniques used for verification should be as efficient as possible.
As the complexity in circuit design has increased, there has been a corresponding improvement in various kinds of verification and debugging techniques. In fact, these verification and debugging techniques have evolved from relatively simple transistor circuit-level simulation (in the early 1970s) to logic gate-level simulation (in the late 1980s) to the current art that uses Register Transfer Language (RTL)-level simulation. RTL describes the registers of a computer or digital electronic system and the way in which data are transferred among the combinational logic between registers.
Existing verification and debugging tools are used in the design flow of a circuit. The design flow begins with the creation of a circuit design at the RTL level using RTL source code. The RTL source code is specified according to a Hardware Description Language (HDL), such as Verilog HDL or VHDL. Circuit designers use high-level hardware description languages because of the size and complexity of modern integrated circuits. Circuit designs are developed in a high-level language using computer-implemented software applications, which enable a user to use text-editing and graphical tools to create a HDL-based design.
An increasingly popular technique is to use formal methods to verify the properties of a design completely. Formal methods use mathematical techniques to prove that a design property is either always true or to provide an example condition (called a counterexample) that demonstrates the property is false. Tools that use formal methods to verify RTL source code and design properties are known as “model checkers.” Design properties to be verified include specifications and/or requirements that must be satisfied by the circuit design. Since mathematical properties define the design requirements in pure mathematical terms, this enables analysis of all possible valid input sequences for a given circuit and is akin to an exhaustive simulation. Formal verification methods are therefore exhaustive, when compared for example to simulation methods, and they may provide many benefits, such as reduced validation time, quicker time-to-market, reduced costs, and high reliability.
Formal verification involves heavy mathematical computation, and traditional formal verification tools place a heavy emphasis on automation. Therefore, users typically let their formal verification tools run in a batch mode instead of interactively, frequently waiting overnight for the complex analysis to finish. But the lack of interactivity leaves the designer's insights into the design out of the process, ultimately making the formal verification less effective. Accordingly, techniques for facilitating interactivity in formal verification are needed.